Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 107
This issue was cover-dated May 2014 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (8-9) : Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection might have ended up a mixed bag, argues News Editor Joe Skrebels, but the goodies inside more than made up for any duds. Nintendo Countdown - 6 pages (10-15) #The Mother of all Fans - 1 /12 pages (10-11) #Stitch in Time Saves Termina - 1/2 page (11) #Model Behaviour - 1 page (12) #2014: The Year of the Famicom? - 1/2 page (13) #Hats the Way, A-Haa-Ha, We Like It - 1/2 page (13) #A Link to the Art - 1/2 page (14) #Block Rocking Feats - 1/2 page (14) #Sprites make Wright - 1/2 page (15) #McMiyamoto - 1/4 page (15) #Samurai'Chu - 1/4 page (15) Mouthpiece - Chris Seavor - 2 pages (16-17) :: From drunken squirrels to mechanical mutts and mystery mechanics, Chris Seavor talks us through his weird, warped and wonderful work. Nin-10D0 - 2 pages (18-19) : Game Boy Advance Virtual Console Wishlist Yuga's Gallery - 2 pages (20-21) World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) : A load of dots in the shape of a map, covered in some stories about Nintendo. Connect Connect - 2 1/2 pages (26-27, 29) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... Ask Official Nintendo Magazine Anything - 1 page (28) MiiVerse Plaza - 1/2 page (29) ONM Rant - 1 1/2 pages (30-31) : Nintendo's Past Needn't Be Its Future - Joe Skrebels MiiVerse Profile - 1/2 page (31) Features Defying Gravity - 8 pages (32-39) : Mario's driving on the ceiling, Donkey Kong's on the wall, and a Piranha Plant's vying for the Blue Shell's job. Say hello to the Mario Kart that's breaking all the rules. Bye Bye Wi-Fi - 8 pages (60-67) : As Nintendo pulls the plug on Wii & DS online play, ONM remembers the 10 games that define the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Explorer from another World - 6 pages (68-73) : Discovery! Intrigue! Complex cockpit interfaces! Affordable Space Adventures has arrived to show us the future of the Wii U GamePad. How Twitch played Pokemon - 6 pages (92-97) : How 100,000 players took control of a single game of Pokemon Red and won. Previews Mario Golf: World Tour (3DS) - Tom East - 4 pages (42-45) Kirby: Triple Deluxe (3DS) - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (46-47) Nero (Wii U eShop) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (48) One Piece: Unlimited World RED (Wii U / 3DS) - Tom Sykes - 1 page (49) Guacamelee: Super Turbo Championship Edition (Wii U eShop) - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (50-51) Aztez (Wii U eShop) - Tom Sykes - 1 page (52) Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate (3DS) - Chris Schilling - 1 page (53) Azure Stiker Gunvolt (3DS) - Daniel Robson - 2 pages (54-55) Previews Round Up - 2 pages (56-57) Forma.8, 3D Fantasy Zone: Opa Opa Brothers, Swords & Soldiers II, New LovePlus+, Theatrhythm: Curtain Call, Style Savvy: Trendsetters Reviews Scram Kitty and his Buddy on Rails : As fun as it is tough and cute to boot, there's nothing else quite like Scram Kitty And His Buddy On Rails on Wii U, or anywhere else, for that matter. Super Mario Bros. Deluxe : Despite the missing multiplayer mode and the inability to print unlocked artwork, Deluxe remains the best version of Shigeru Miyamoto's masterpiece. Pokemon Link Battle : The challenge here isn't particularly deep, but bold presentation and the number of collectibles will keep anyone looking to bolster their Pokedex playing. Q.U.B.E: The Director's Cut : A solid puzzler that is on the cusp of greatness, never pushing its best ideas as far as it could and messing up enjoyable time trials with unsatisfying controls. Star Wars Pinball: Balance of the Force : Two terrific tables and one half-decent one make for a bumper package. If the recent trilogy hasn't ruined Star Wars for you, this is a must. Squids Odyssey : Its difficulty curve may frustrate younger gamers, but Squids Odyssey is a fun and unique, turn-based action game that's worth spending a few squid on. Stick it to the Man! : Knows precisely what it wants to be and almost manages it, this is the kind of oddity for which eShop was built. Lovely, weird and consistently unexpected. Castlevania : We'd love to be able to recommend this unreservedly, but other platformers, NES games and even other Castlevania titles on Virtual Console have bettered it. Aeternoblade : Time makes fools of us all. AeternoBlade's time and relic systems are passably interesting, but its story, puzzles and fighting are basic as they come. Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures : Vibrant, simple stuff aimed squarely at a generation who know Pac as a superpowered teenage hero, rather than the characterless, quip-free globe of old. Tappingo : An undeniably unique concept is all but irretrievably marred by some stern presentation and a lack of basic utilities. Cubit The Hardcore Platformer Robot : This is surely one of the most intensely frustrating games ever, but is not rewarding enough to be worthwhile. Super Dodge Ball : Technical limitations make for a frustratingly slow and stuttery game, but big impact throws are still chucklesome. Double Dragon : Double Dragon's latter half loses its way, but against the odds, the main game has aged surprsingly well. Blok Drop U : Short, but never quite sweet, Wii U's first budget game does exactly what you'd expect, good and bad, Monkey Pirates : Multiplayer games should be endlessly replayable, but this just never lets you monkey around enough. Continue Rewind: F-Zero GX - Simon Parkin - 2 pages (100-101) Time Capsule - Alex Dale - 2 pages (102-103) : Top 10 Shoot'Em'Ups - Galaga, Bangai-O, Parodius: Non-Sense Fantasy, Star Fox 64, Vertical Force, Ikaruga, Axelay, 1943: The Battle of Midway, Super Aleste, Defender II Classic Moment - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (104-105) : Cornering Godot - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials & Tribulations The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo Wii U eShop - 1 page (110) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - Deadly Creatures - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - Nanostray - 1 page (113) Miyamoto's Teachings - 1 page (114) Other Credits News Editor :Joe Skrebels Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :Jim Findlay Art Editor : Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Alex Dale, Tom East, Matthew Elliott, Matthew Gilman, Simon Parkin, Daniel Robson, Chris Schilling, Chris Scullion, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews